britneyspearsfandomcom-20200223-history
B sides and bonus tracks
Besides album tracks, there are also bonus tracks and b-sides released by Britney Spears. These songs are usually available on the deluxe version of an album or on a b-side of a single. Here's a complete list of them. ...Baby One More Time: Deep In My Heart: Available on the international version of the album. I'll Never Stop Loving You: Available as a bonus track on the Asian, Australian, Japanese and South Korean version. Autumn Goodbye: Available as a bonus track on the Australian and Japanese version. I'm So Curious: Available as a b-side from the single "Sometimes" and was available on the South Korean limited edition of the album. Oops!... I Did It Again: Girl In The Mirror: Available on the international version of the album. You Got It All: Available on the Asian edition. Heart: Available on the Japanese, Australian, Mexican, Asian and United Kingdom special edition. Walk On By: Available on the United Kingdom special edition. When Your Eyes Say It: A promotional UK CD was released in January 2001. It was planned to be the fourth single, however, "Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know", was eventually chosen instead. Britney: When I Found You: Available on the European edition. [[Before The Goodbye|'Before The Goodbye']]: Available on the Australian, UK and Japanese edition. [[I Run Away|'I Run Away']]: Available on the Asian edition. [[Intimidated|'Intimidated']]: Available as a b-side from the single "I'm A Slave 4 U". It was later included on the soundtrack of the movie Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. [[She'll Never Be Me|'She'll Never Be Me']]: A demo version leaked in 2001, and the official version leaked in 2007. In the Zone: The Answer: Available on the international edition. Don't Hang Up: Available on the Australian, European and Japanese edition. Girls And Boys: Available on the Australian, European and Latin American bonus DVD. Britney & Kevin: Chaotic: Chaotic: Available on the EP that comes along with the DVD. Mona Lisa (Clean Chaotic Version): Available on the EP that comes along with the DVD. Originally intended to be the lead single off Spears' lost album The Original Doll. Over to You Now: Available on the EP that comes along with the DVD. Blackout: Outta This World: Available as a Target bonus track. Get Back: Available as a Japanese and an iTunes Store bonus track. Everybody: Available as a Japanese and an iTunes Store bonus track. Circus: Rock Me In: Available on the British, world deluxe edition, Japanese, online store standard edition and standard deluxe edition Phonography: Available on the Mexican, Spotify, Musicload.de edition and standard deluxe edition Amnesia: Available on the deluxe edition. Rock Boy: Available on the Mexican, Spotify and Musicload.de edition. Quicksand: Available on the European iTunes Store deluxe edition. Trouble: Available on the Amazon MP3 France deluxe edition. Femme Fatale: He About To Lose Me: Available on the deluxe edition. [[Don't Keep Me Waiting|'Don't Keep Me Waiting']]: Available on the deluxe edition. Selfish: Available on the deluxe edition. Scary: Available on the Japanese edition. Up n' Down: Available on the deluxe edition. Britney Jean: Brightest Morning Star: Available on the deluxe edition. Hold On Tight: Available on the deluxe edition. [[Now That I Found You|'Now That I Found You']]: Available on the deluxe edition. Glory: Better: Available on the deluxe edition. Change Your Mind (No Seas Cortes): Available on the deluxe edition. Liar: Available on the deluxe edition. [[If I'm Dancing|'If I'm Dancing']]: Available on the deluxe edition. Coupure Électrique: Available on the deluxe edition. Mood Ring: Available on the Japanese edition. Misc.: My Only Wish (This Year): Released as a promotional single from Jive Records' complitation album Platinum Christmas. [[I've Just Begun (Having My Fun)|'I've Just Begun (Having My Fun)']]: Available on Greatest Hits: My Prerogative. Hands (2016 super collaboration for charity): Recorded to tribute the people who died in the 2016 Orlando nightclub shooting. What's Going On: Recorded as charity single with various artists to benefit AIDS programs in Africa and other impoverished regions. Advert Songs: Main article: List of Pepsi commericals Alternative Single Mixes: Born to Make You Happy (Video Mix): Available on the b-side of the single. (You Drive Me) Crazy (The Stop! Remix): Remixed for the soundtrack of the movie Drive Me Crazy. Later released as a single. Boys (Co-Ed Remix): Remixed to be released as the sixth and final single from Britney. 'Everybody '(Sweet Dreams Remix): Never surfaced as a single. Released as a club mix. Category:Discography Category:Britney Spears discography